deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Pillar Gods
Background The Seven Pillar Gods were created by the Creator God. They came together from a far far away world around 100 hundred million years ago. When they arrived, they're welcomed by Dragon God who is the current resident of the world. 1The eighth, the demon god, was welcomed into the garden of the gods when half his soul was sealed. Gods will not needlessly interfere kings or lords. It has been decided with the covenant between the gods and the ancient kings, but there was a large country comparable to the the old empire that got destroyed after angering godsWN 6 Intermission 6. In their godly forms, they all appear to be spheres of a certain colour with geometric patterns around them like flowers. The powers of the seven pillar gods is known as divine power. It is derived from the prayers, faith and praise of those who worship them and they are capable of executing magic and miracles with that power. If one or more of the gods is killed, it takes approximately 1,000 years for them to be resurrected by the accumulation of divine power over the time absent, but other gods can shorten that time by injecting their own divine power. Plot Order in the pilgrimage, some Gods are particular about ranks.Chapter 16-12 *Heraruon Seat of the Pantheon (sun coloured). *Garleon and Victory (blue) . *Urion and Judgment (indigo). *Zaikuon and Change (yellow). *Karion Wisdom (vermillion). *Tenion and Love (light green). *Parion and Righteousness(light blue). *Demon God Monsters and Demons (purple). Karion and Urion aren't particular about ranks, but Urion will probably sulk to be placed after Zaikuon. And Karion might not like it to be the last. Divine punishment The gods have a strong stance against modern technology such as mass transportation of goods or information and any who actively spread things or concepts they deem as something that would decrease the faith in gods or "taboo" as they call it, is dealt with swiftly and mercilessly, having been known to wipe out up to 80% of an entire continents population. However, it was revealed that the gods don't do this out of greed or malice, but as a necessity of preserving life on the planet. Approximately 30,000 years prior to the current story, Akonkagura and co. went up into space to fight the "outsiders" after their victory over the demon god and were capable of killing the majority of them. But while the dragons were asleep to heal their injuries, the outsiders regrouped, re-populated and were able to absorb and reverse engineer some of the powers that were used against them and subsequently invaded the planet. Akonkagura was able to kill all of the ones that came down on the counter attack, but at the cost of almost all life on the planet. Ever since, the gods have maintained a barrier that would make the planet invisible to the outsiders. Divine punishment cannot be enacted if one of the 7 (original) gods is not present. References Category:Goddess Category:God Category:Deity